Roar of My Heart
by SageK
Summary: Based on the 5x04 Roar Outfits. Blam!


Title: Roar of My Heart

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Summary: On a performance high after Roar, Blaine and Sam are joking around and picking up a few things on stage (everyone else has taken off to change or have dramatic fights or makeout or whatever) and they're laughing and Sam hugs Blaine from behind and picks him up and it's a lot of skin on skin contact and it's been a long, hard week, what with the loin cloths and Sam running around in the Gaga outfit and Blaine just kind of can't help it and groans and the loin cloths really don't hide anything…. He's freaked out that Sam will be freaked out, but Sam's just flattered and can't hide that he's turned on too…and stuff happens on the jungle set ;) (naturaly, there's no engagement when this happens)

**Notes**: Based on some of the 5x04 Spoiler pictures

* * *

Sam's lips were hot, soft and wet as he pressed a trail of sloppy kisses along Blaine's jaw, one arm supporting himself as he hovered over Blaine, the other gripping Blaine's thigh, massaging them muscles as he hiked it up around his hip. Blaine groaned and bucked up under Sam, their sweat damp bodies gliding together, separated only by the skimpy loin cloths they had worn to perform Roar. The contact sent fire coursing through Blaine's veins and he gasped, "_More!_"

They had stayed behind after the performance to clean up and wound up playing, swinging on the fake vines, doing their best Tarzan impersonations.

The week had been a bit of sweet torture for Blaine, with Sam running around in barely there tight and skimpy clothing for both their performances, but none of that compare to how it felt when Sam grabbed him and playfully wrestled him to the fake grass, pressing their mostly naked bodies together.

Blaine _couldn't_ not react. It had been so long and Sam was…Sam….

He flushed, knowing Sam could feel his cock, rapidly plumping, against him. "Sorry," he murmured, waiting for Sam to scramble off of him. "Just…just pretend it's breath mints again, okay? We don't have to…."

"Maybe I don't want to pretend it's breath mints," Sam interrupted breathily, looking down at Blaine with flushed cheeks and soft eyes. He wet his lips before continuing, "Maybe I want…."

Blaine blinked up at him, barely able to believe what he was hearing. "What do you want, Sam?"

"You," Sam said quietly and leaned down to press a soft, sweet kiss to Blaine's lips, lingering close to gauge Blaine's reaction.

Honestly, he probably should have asked a ton of questions…but he just couldn't.

He was only human.

Sliding a hand into Sam's hair, Blaine tugged him close for another kiss…and another…and another, each kiss growing more eager and passionate.

Which was how they wound up grinding on the fake grass of the Roar set, trading warm, open mouthed kisses and enjoying running their hands over all the skin left bare by their costumes.

When Sam sucked at the sensitive spot by Blaine's ear, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Sam, yes," he breathed, running a hand down the long length of Sam's spine. "God, you feel good."

"So good," Sam agreed, then paused, fingers wandering up his leg to brush against Blaine through the loin cloth. "Can we…you know, do this without the costumes? I want to feel all of you."

Again, how could he say no to that?

A little judicious wiggling and they were both free of the costumes, flushed, aching cocks bumping and sliding together in perfect, moan inducing thrusts.

They were both so turned on, had been aroused and hard for far too long by that point, that they didn't last long once they began to rut against each other like that, coming almost as one, smearing their bellies with cum, making them both tremble and gasp. Sam's arm finally gave out and he slumped atop Blaine, who bent his head for a slow languid kiss as they came down, rocking against each other and shuddering with aftershocks….

"Holy shit!"

"Oh God!"

Blaine jumped a bit, flailing for cover, though he was already blanketed by Sam's frame. When he realized he couldn't move with Sam on top of him and if Sam moved they'd both only be further exposed. Simply hooking a leg around Sam's hip (in and attempt to cover Sam's butt), he looked over to the source of the voices. "Kitty! Sugar! Do you mind?!"

"No, not at all!" Kitty laughed and Sugar nodded.

"Sam, I'm taking you to buy new pants. I can't in good conscience let you keep wearing pants that hide an ass like that. Damn!" Sugar giggled as she and Kitty wandered back from wherever they came.

Over her shoulder, Kitty called, "Don't worry, we'll make excuses for you! Carry on!"

As their laughter faded, Blaine looked up at Sam, who gazed down at Blaine and broke into a grin. Blaine smiled back at him and they started to chuckle, feeling each other's laughter throughout their bodies. "We should probably get dressed," Sam managed to snort and Blaine raised a brow at him.

"Because loin cloths cover so much."

Sam shrugged. "They might not cover much, but I've grown to appreciate them.'

Rolling his eyes, Blaine smiled fondly at Sam. "Me too," he admitted, then asked, "Want to grab some dinner?"

Wiggling into his loin cloth, Sam asked, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Blaine paused then took a chance. "Yes."

"I'd love to."


End file.
